The Window
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Fate can play funny games, when Remus Lupin moves into a new flat he finds out just how true that can be. An idea that has bugged me for a while now and I just had to get it done, MIGHT turn it into a multi chap if I have time. (M for adult theme's. Slash but no graphic detail. AU. Non Magic)


**The Window**

"As you can see the living room is very spacious and you have a separate kitchen/diner." The estate agent turned to his customer and smiled, he wore a grey suit and his moustache was neatly trimmed. "So, what do you think?"

Remus' eyes scanned the apartment, it was small but quiet. He moved to the window and gazed out, he could see the street below and directly opposite was another block of apartments. He had an excellent view of the rooms in the opposing flat block, as he watched he saw a man walk into sight. Remus watched intently as the man threw something onto the small table and threw himself down onto the sofa. "How much?" He asked absently with his eyes glued to the opposite building. The man was tall and graceful, he had long dark hair and pale skin. A shiver ran up Remus' spine and he wrenched his eyes away.

"About five fifty a month." The Estate Agent said and when Remus turned on him with a smile his eyes lit up.

"I'll take it."

XXX

Remus panted heavily, his arms burned and his back ached as he carried the last heavy box up the stairs. Finally he reached the door to his new flat and dropped the box to the floor while he rummaged in his pocket for the keys, suddenly there was a slam and he jumped. His head went up and he looked down the corridor to see two people standing by another door. They appeared to be having a heated discussion in hushed voices, Remus watched and as one figure moved he realised, with a queer jolt, that it was the man who had the apartment in the opposite building.

Suddenly the other man slammed the black haired man against the wall, his hand gripped his wrist tightly. "Get off of me!" The man with dark hair growled furiously and tried to struggle free.

"Give me what I paid for!" The other one snapped.

"You paid me half of what I normally charge! I owe you nothing!"

"You got some nerve, boy! You think that just because you got looks you're so good, I say you're no better than anyone else. I paid you, get in there and do your fucking job!"

The dark haired man froze before snarling. "Fuck off! You think I'm going in there? I'm not doing anything you ask. Here…" He pulled out a roll of notes from his pocket and threw them at the man while yanking his wrist free. "Take it. Now leave me alone."

"You little shit!" The man lifted his hand, the other going to the dark haired boy's throat.

Without a thought to his own safety Remus cleared his throat politely and stepped forward. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Both men froze, the dark haired man pulled away from the other and stepped back. He dug around in his pocket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes and a zippo lighter, with casual elegance he swept hair from his face and lit the little white stick before smiling. The other man glared furiously at the smoker's retreating back as he walked away. "No, no problem at all." He growled before scooping up the scattered money and returning to his flat, the door clicked shut and Remus sighed.

"Thank you."

He spun around and caught the tail end of the dark haired boy's jacket before he disappeared down the stairs.

XXX

Remus stood with a cup of hot tea in one hand, he leaned against the wall and stared absently out his window and watched a particular room. He watched the light from the television flashing but no one was in the room, he sighed and shook his head. "What are you doing Lupin?" He breathed and blew steam from his mug. Suddenly there was movement, he felt his breathing catch as he remembered the man's face; chiselled cheek bones, perfectly straight nose and that long soft looking hair. He shook his head slowly. "You're being ridiculous…he's probably not even into blokes." But there was something inside him that had been hooked the moment he had seen him and now he couldn't help but wonder. Who was he? What was his name? Where did he come from? Why was that man paying him? What did he do for a living? All these questions and more passed through his head as he watched the man enter the light and stretch, he was topless and Remus could see a trail of dark hair leading down his chest. He shivered slightly and wondered if the heating was too low.

He watched the man light up a cigarette and pick up the phone, he dialled and began talking animatedly to someone on the other end. When he laughed he threw his head back so wet hair trailed down his shoulders. Remus absorbed these details and found himself wanting to know what he sounded like when he laughed. With a heavy sigh he ripped his eyes away and moved to his sofa, he sat down and turned on the television but not even the news could satisfy the insatiable hunger that had now arisen inside.

XXX

Remus yawned as he traipsed up the street, he had been working all night at the club and now he was looking forward to falling into bed and sleeping till noon. It was three am and he could hear the sounds from the city rumbling through his feet, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he reached his block. Something made him turn to the opposite building and he found himself staring at the entrance of the block of flats, there were two people there and they were kissing. Remus moved into the shadows and watched as the one pressed against the wall pushed the other away, he held his breath as orange light fell across an aristocratic face. "Enough...I'm knackered." The dark haired man said softly.

"Oh come on, can't I come in?" Another male voice asked.

"No. You know I don't bring work into my home."

"Si, come on, I'm not work exactly, am I? I'm a colleague."

"No can do, mate." The man tipped his head to the side. "Sorry." He said with a small smile, he turned and went to let himself inside.

"Hey, you know I like you right?"

Remus could see the tension in his shoulders. "Don't go there, Dan…please. Go home to your girlfriend."

"Si, don't do this…"

"How many years have you known me? You know I don't want a relationship…especially with someone who is intent on playing happy families. Good bye." The man said firmly and opened the door, he disappeared inside but Remus stood perfectly still as he watched the man's partner kick the door angrily and walk away.

The realisation that the object of Remus' infatuation was gay followed him all the way up to his flat, he opened the door and went straight to the window. He watched the man sitting on the sofa and watched as he bowed his head and covered his face with his hands, Remus felt slightly uncomfortable watching the scene, as if he was somehow intruding on something private but he couldn't look away. Somehow it was as if a light went off in his head, he understood the man. He knew what it was like to come home to an empty flat each night, he knew what it was to climb into a cold bed and wake to the same emptiness each day. He pressed his forehead to the glass and watched his breath blur the image of the flat opposite. He sighed and closed his eyes, what would it take for a handsome man like that to become interested in a plain looking man like him? What would his reaction be if Remus decided to speak to him? He laughed at himself, it would never happen. He was only dreaming…but what a sweet dream it was.

XXX

Lights flashed. Music pounded. Remus poured drink after drink. He worked with short, rapid movements born of years of practice. He listened to the orders, made the drinks and handed them over. The same routine over and over until his wrists ached and his feet felt like lead. His head ached from the incessant music and his eyes burned from the smoke from the machines, he stifled a yawn as he moved to the next customer.

"I'll have a vodka and coke, please."

Remus looked up at the sound of that sultry voice, his eyes widened slightly as he found himself face to face with the man of his dreams. For a second he froze and his mouth opened and closed, the man raised an elegant eyebrow at him in question, finally he unstuck his tongue and forced a smile. "Of course…would you like ice?"

"No thanks." The man smiled and leaned his elbow on the bar, he watched Remus intently as he busied himself getting him his drink. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I…I um…" Remus stuttered and nearly spilt coke down his black uniform. "Shit!" He swore and steadied his shaking hand. "You were in my apartment building once, I interrupted a…discussion."

The man thought for a moment before his smile widened. "Oh yeah, I remember! Thanks for that." He said as Remus handed over his drink.

"That's not a problem." Remus said and returned the smile. "Three fifty."

"What?" The man looked confused.

"The drink." Remus said with a small chuckle.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." He dug around in his pocket and withdrew a crumpled five pound note, as he handed it over Remus' fingers brushed his and he felt electricity shoot across his skin. Their eyes met and his breath caught in his throat. "My name's Sirius." The man said as he slowly withdrew his hand. "Sirius Black." He winked and slid off of his stool.

Remus watched him walk away in stunned silence for a moment before suddenly realising that he hadn't given him his change.

Later Remus was gathering his stuff from his locker when his colleague stepped up beside him. "Hello, we were busy today, weren't we?" The man said casually.

"Yes, we were." Remus replied, he paused as he took hold of his bag. "Frank…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a man by the name of Sirius Black?"

Frank eyed Remus carefully before sighing. "I do. Everyone knows Black…he's got quite a reputation."

"Really?" Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know as you're new here but he's been in trouble with the police several times. He's a regular here, and I was working one night when he was dragged out and put in the back of a van."

"What on earth for?"

Frank smiled a little. "Prostitution."

Remus gaped at him like a fish. "What?!"

"Yeah, he doesn't look it but he fucks blokes for money. No one knows where he comes from. He talks like a toff and acts like a prince but he sells himself to complete strangers…he's a weird one."

"But why does he do it?" Remus frowned to himself. "He doesn't look like he's hard up for money."

"No, he's actually well off. No one really knows that much about him, he's got one friend that I'm aware of but he's at University or something."

Remus went home and sat at his window, he gazed across the street and watched Sirius Black as curiosity burned within him. He wanted to know more. He had to know. The mystery of the man was driving him insane. Finally, as Sirius' light went out, he decided he would talk to him and hopefully ease his burning desire to know everything about Mr. Black.

XXX

Remus hadn't expected to see Sirius Black until much later but as he left his flat to go to work he found himself face to face with him. Sirius was walking past and they very nearly bumped into each other, Remus automatically took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said and found himself gazing into eyes the colour of tarnished silver.

"Hullo." Sirius smiled.

"Oh…hi…I never saw you…"

"No problem."

Remus looked at his face, there was a yellowing bruise on his jaw and he had a darkening shadow beneath his left eye. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Are you going to work?" He waved his hand at Remus' uniform.

"Yes…oh, that's right! You didn't get your change from the other night…" He dug around in his pocket and held out the correct change.

Sirius gazed at it and blinked. "You kept hold of it all this time?" He said slowly.

"Er…yeah…I did…"

Slowly a smile spread across Sirius' handsome face. "You're really something else, aren't you?" Remus flushed but said nothing as Sirius' hand closed over his, their fingers lingered over each other and Remus felt as if he was drowning. "How about, instead of giving me my change back, you take me out for a coffee?" He said slowly.

"I-I…Well…I…"

"It's a date then." Sirius chuckled and withdrew his hand from Remus'. "Meet me at that nice little Café on the corner by the club tomorrow at four."

"Alright." Remus found himself agreeing before he'd even thought about it, Sirius grinned and walked away before he could reconsider. He stood for a moment, breathing slowly as he tried to shake off the feeling that he was falling from a very great height.

XXX

He was early and he knew it, but he could no longer stand waiting around in his flat doing nothing. He stood outside the little café right beneath the sign that proclaimed it as; Rosemerta's Café. He fiddled with his jacket, half hoping Sirius wouldn't turn up. He had never been so nervous before, not even when he had been on his very first -and most disastrous- date with a man. He took a breath and closed his eyes, for a moment he eased the tightness in his chest by breathing slowly and steadily but then he felt someone touch his hand gently. He jumped and his eyes sprang open to reveal Sirius in all his glory. "Hi." Sirius said as he flicked a cigarette butt to the floor. "You ready to go in?"

"Hi…y-yes, let's."

Sirius followed him inside the shop and they moved to a table, it was a cosy café with a few patrons and the woman who waited on them was friendly. They ordered their drinks and waited. The silence was awkward for Remus, he could feel Sirius' intense gaze on him and he didn't have the strength to meet those hypnotic eyes.

"So…" Sirius leaned on the table with his head resting on one hand and smiled his dazzling smile. "How long have you been living opposite?"

Remus looked up. "A few months now."

"Really? How is it?"

"It's ok."

Sirius chuckled, the sound made Remus' flesh break out into goose bumps. "You're not very chatty, are you?"

"No…" Remus flashed him a smile of his own feeling his stomach tie its self into knots, he felt like a teenager.

"This is odd, I don't seem to know your name…" The drinks arrived and the waitress put them on the table before leaving them alone again.

"Lupin…Remus Lupin." Remus said softly and his smile brightened as he put both hands around his mug.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius replied and sipped his coffee. "Rosemerta does the best coffee." He muttered absently. There was a lull in conversation as Remus let his eyes wander the café, finally Sirius broke it once again. "Where do you come from?" He asked abruptly.

Remus jumped a little and blinked at the man sat opposite. "I was born in Devon."

"I've heard it's lovely there." Sirius stared down into his mug for a second before his eyes flicked to Remus', his smile was slow. "You're not making this easy on me." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one asking all the questions here…why don't you try."

"Oh…well…I-I…" There were so many questions running around his head that he didn't know what to ask first. "Apparently you're quite the curiosity around here." He said softly, nervously checking Sirius' face to see if he was offending him. "Where do you come from? Why are you such a mystery?" He looked eagerly at Sirius and waited.

Sirius turned his head to stare out the window of the coffee shop, finally he smiled a little sadly. "I was kicked out of my house when I was sixteen, my parents…they were rich…very rich and I was given everything I ever wanted on a silver platter…but then, one day something happened and I ran away." He sighed and pushed hair from his eyes. "I moved here and been here ever since. My Uncle died not long after I left and left me quite a bit of money so I lived off of that for a while…until I got bored."

"What…what do you do to prevent you from er…getting bored?"

Sirius' smile became a smirk. "What did your parents do?" He countered.

Remus was a little thrown by the question and sudden change of subject, it took him a moment to rally his thoughts again. "Oh…Well, my mother worked in a bakery and my father is a photographer."

"That sounds amazing." Sirius said and he leaned forward, his eyes sparkled with fascination and Remus smiled a little. "How come you're here instead of back home?"

He looked away and sighed softly, he rarely spoke of his past but something tugged the story from his lips before he could consider what he was saying. "When I was little we were robbed, my mother was looking after me while my father was away doing a project. I remember that it was a full moon, the house was quiet until there was the sound of breaking glass, my mum ran down the stairs and…and they killed her…I watched…from the t-top of the stairs…and the leader turned on me…" He closed his eyes as images flashed behind them, he didn't want to go on, he didn't want to re-live those terrifying moments, but for some reason he couldn't stop. "The thieves tried to kidnap me and I was wounded in the struggle, I don't know what happened after that as I lost consciousness but I awoke in the hospital to find my father at my side." He sighed shakily and opened his eyes, Sirius was watching him intently with something akin to understanding in his eyes.

"That must have been hard…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"No, it's no problem." And as he spoke he knew it was true. "I feel…a little better having told someone about it."

Sirius' smile returned. "Good, I'm glad I could be of some service." He downed his drink and stood up. "I have to go, I have a client waiting for me…um…" He paused, seemingly on verge of speaking before he closed his mouth and shook his head. "It was nice getting to know you." He said and walked away before Remus could stop him.

He sat there in stunned silence at the abrupt departure before rising to his feet and tossing money onto the table, he ran from the café and looked down the street. He spotted Sirius in the crowd and bolted after him, when he had caught up he grabbed his wrist and swung him around. Sirius' eyes widened in surprise as Remus stood there panting. "M-Meet…Meet me a-again…" He gasped, his fingers tightening on Sirius' wrist, he watched the man's eyes scan his face and then a small smile broke across his lips.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"B-because…" Remus swallowed and frowned. "Because I want to get to know you…because…because I-I think I…I think I like you…"

Sirius cocked his head to one side, a little like a curious dog. His silver eyes glittered curiously behind his fringe as he surveyed Remus carefully. "Ok…" he said slowly. "Let's meet again."

Remus found a smile spread across his face and he grinned like a loon as Sirius took out a pen from his pocket, he wrote a number on an old napkin. He hesitated as he handed it over to Remus, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't know why I'm doing this." He muttered as he put the number into Remus' hand and closed his fingers around it. "But I think…I think there's more to you than meets the eye…Call me." He smiled and released Remus before turning away.

Remus watched him go and clutched the napkin to his chest.

XXX

Their next date found them in a bar, they drank and talked of everything and nothing. Remus could hardly contain the bubbling joy that filled him each time he made Sirius smile, his laughter came right from the heart, he threw his head back and Remus loved listening to it. They became closer, Remus recording each touch, no matter how innocent until he found himself staring at Sirius' lips. When the bar closed they found themselves on the streets again, Sirius was laughing again and Remus was entranced by his throat, he imagined himself tasting that perfect flesh. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away, he could feel heat pooling in his cheeks and he could hardly look at Sirius' face. They stumbled their way back to their street, meandering drunkenly as they laughed at nothing. Finally, much to Remus' displeasure, they reached the street and Sirius paused beneath a street lamp. He put his hands in his pockets and gazed up at the orange sky.

"Remus…?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I…I have a confession…"

Remus felt lead fill him, what could Sirius have kept from him? "…ok…" He said nervously.

"When I get bored…I…I sell my body to men." Sirius' voice ended in a whisper and he lowered his head. "I do it because…because sex is the only thing that makes me feel alive. It is…was…the only way I knew I still existed…but now…after this…I…" He paused and sighed. "You made me feel happier than I have done since I ran away from home." He breathed.

Remus blinked at the figure of Sirius, slowly it dawned on him what he had said and he felt joy burst into his heart. "What are you saying?" He asked softly, hardly daring to hope.

"I never wanted a relationship…I spent my childhood watching my father beat the crap out of my mother, I watched her scream at him and take her anger out on me…I didn't believe that they could work…I didn't believe that they were anything more than a regular fuck. But now…now I want to see if it's true or not…" Slowly Sirius turned around and looked at Remus through his hair. "Will you…will you give it a go? I mean…will you show me what it means to have a relationship?"

Remus smiled, he couldn't stop the sudden rush of happiness. All his dreams, all his half-formed fantasies were coming true. He stepped forward and took Sirius' hands in his own, Sirius grinned and their lips met in a tentative kiss. "Let's give it a go and see where it takes us." Remus whispered and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, he dragged his lips back to his again and they deepened their kiss.

_**~Finis~**_


End file.
